APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: Cerebrovascular disease (CVD) is the third leading causes of death and a leading cause of major physical disability in the U.S. Control of hypertension is credited for substantial reduction in CVD incidence; thus, delineation of other modifiable CVD risk traits is important. Heavy alcohol drinking increases risk of hemorrhagic CVD, but its role in occlusive CVD is less clear. The roles of lighter drinking and type of alcoholic beverage (wine, liquor, beer) need further study with respect to all types of CVD. Precise diagnosis of CVD types has improved; reviewers call for more large-scale population studies of the alcohol-CVD relations. This project proposes a prospective study in a Northern California, multiethnic, free-living population of 128,934 men and women who supplied detailed alcohol use data at health examinations. These alcohol habits will be studied in relation to subsequent CVD hospitalizations (2500+ persons) and deaths (450+ persons) with analyses for each acute CVD subset (n=8) for the entire cohort, and nested case- control studies for four CVD subsets. Aspects to be studied include total usual alcohol amount, beverage choice, drinking variability/changes and problem drinking. The case-control studies will focus on the interactions of alcohol, various heart conditions, antithrombotic treatment, and CVD risk. Sex/race differences will be a major focus. The results will be useful to alcohol-health investigations and to health professionals who advise the public.